Broken Immortals
by Of Falling Feathers
Summary: Leaves of on S.3.Ep.20 Klaus decided to make a quick departure from Mystic Falls and gets Elena ready to go. Weary, heart broken, and defeated Elena joins Klause not knowing whats to come next.
1. Three days

_**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Vampire Diaries.**_

* * *

_**Chapter One  
**_

_**... Three Days ...**_

* * *

She wondered if they had ever felt this way; Katerina and the other doppelganger; if they had ever felt this tired and this defeated. It was as if the will to fight to continue on had finally burned out, like the battery in her watch had finally died after so many years. As they pulled up to her lit up house she found herself not wanting to leave the safety of the car and walk into her seemingly cursed house.

"If you want I can go with you." Stefan's voice rang through the silent car.

She shook her head as she answered in a weary voice. "No … I won't be long, I'm just gonna grab a few things and lock up for the night, it'll only take me a few minutes." She said turning to him and he looked back at her with understanding.

"I'll be right out here if you need anything." He said as he watched as unbuckled herself and open the car door. "I will." She said with a half-hearted smile before she shut the door with a soft click behind her. Neither noticing the shadow that loomed about her bedroom as she walked up to her porch.

She had been positive that when she had left the house last night that she had turned off all the lights. Maybe Jeremy had come home? Hopefully he was, she needed to let him know that they were going to be staying at the Salvatore boarding house for a little bit. Well at least until things were '_straightened out_' as Stefan had put it.

"Jeremy" She called as she walked into the house nothing, he must have had his headphones on.

Walking up the stairs she opened her door and walked in to find all her luggage bags out and packed with her stuff. _'Damon' _she thought as she walked further into her room. "Damon I thought you had decided to stay." She started letting the sentence linger knowing that he must have been hurting. They had been friends, or something like it, this was a more serious blow for Damon than it was for Stefan.

There was a sound coming from her bathroom and she knew there was absolutely no reason for Damon to be in her bathroom, she had once had to have the most unfortunate discussion with him about the bowl system and how it didn't work for vampires seeing as they were well for a lack or better term _dead._

Opening the door she was expecting to find the tall and lanky brunette doing god knows what in her bathroom, or her brother doing things in there that she didn't want to walk in on either. She hadn't expected to find a curly haired blonde hybrid looking through her cabinets for unknown reason.

She had froze at the sight of him and wondered if she should run or scream for Stephan, she was tired of running though.

"Love, where in the hell do you keep your tampons and pads or whatever the hell you use these days to take care of your bleeds?" He asked in his faux English accent.

She was not expecting such a question and she was sure she'd lost her voice. He looked at her then finally as he stood from his crouching position and grabbed her by the arm. "Well this is the first Elena Gilbert silent at the sight of me."

Arrogant, she really hated that about him, his arrogance was the one of the few things that made her want to slap him. "Klause … What do you want?" She asked as she found the will to speak. He smirked at her and she knew when his dimples deepened that it was not a good sign at all.

"Always on the defense my little doppelgänger." He began and she cut him off before he could try to do anything that she didn't want him to do. "Cut the crap, what are you doing here?"

His serious face was back and she knew he meant business. "We're leaving. I thought I'd make things simple and easy for you by helping you pack."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She said with as much bravado as she could muster. Her instincts were telling her to scream and get Stephan in here to save her, but her heart was fed up with seeing everyone fighting and as always her heart won out.

"I wasn't asking you love, be happy that I didn't have Kol or one of mine come get you while you were sleeping. Or have to force themselves into the Salvatore home and we all know how those two attract bloodshed."

"You can't make me go I won't be your blood bank." Elena said as she stared up at him with defiant eyes.

He looked down at her neck and she knew that he was eying her necklace that was hidden under her flapper girl costume beads. "No it seems I can't make you go. But if you wish to stay in this cursed town and follow the path that Tatia and Katerina shared … The path of the doppelgänger. You can stay here in this town and continue to try to decided which Salvatore you want and watch as all your loved ones drop like flies around you, then there's the grief, don't forget that eventually the witch will get tired of it all and just end it for you somehow someway and it will most like end up being a bloody mess. … Or come with me."

"And be your hybrid baby-making machine … Excuse me for not wanting to help you create mindless minions that could destroy the planet."

He grinned at her as he leaned against the bathroom counter. "Trust me love, if I wasn't supposed to be what I am then nature would have not given my mother the power to do it and being my _baby-making machine_ will be a hell of a lot nicer than realizing that people will eventually walk out on you if you don't choose a side … and I don't just mean mine or theirs I'm talking about the Salvatore brothers as well as the witches side of wanting to destroy all of us vampires and werewolves and everything in-between."

She had no say to that and he seemed to realize it as well, but as they stared each other down she watched as his face contorted changing into a look of concern. "The two of us are bound together by a curse Elena, our fates entwined with one anothers. Even if you were to die tomorrow I'm sure by some miraculous way there would be another carbon copy of you by the next century or so and it will be another fight with more unnecessary bloodshed. You are a good person, a selfless person, if you come with me we can stop part of this silly war."

_War_. "Weren't you the one that started this a millennia ago? Aren't you the one trying to create an army of hybrids to take over this world? I'm not about to become part of your insanity."

She was about to call for Stephan but before she could he had placed his hand over her mouth successfully silencing her. He spoke softly to her. "Three days, give me three days to show you exactly what you would be doing for this world." He said.

Three days … away from Mystic Falls. Away from the drama, the horror, the heartache. Could she just get up and leave Jeremy when she was the one who had brought him back in the first place only to be heartbroken by the last father-figure he'd have? Could she just leave Bonnie the mess she had created that fateful day she'd laid eyes on Stefan Salvatore's vampire side? Could she leave Caroline after being the sole reason why she became a vampire in the first place? Could she leave Matt behind after dragging him into all of this? … And Damon and Stephan could she leave them wondering if she was okay? Wondering which one of them she really loved. Could she leave all that for three days?

Three days, without having to be worried and fussed about, three days without having to think about which brother she wanted, three days not having to see the look of disappointment, sadness and slight disgust on Bonnie's face.

"Three days." She said after he took his hand off her mouth.

"Three days." He assured her before a grin was plastered onto his face as he spoke again. "Now going by what I remember of Tatia and Katerina you should be about due for your bleeds correct?"

"I'm not telling you that." Although it scared her just how right he was, how much alike her and the other two actually were. "I'll take that as a yes, now you can get them yourself or I will."

The thought of Klause touching such private objects of hers didn't feel right. Instead she walked passed him into the bathroom opening the medicine cabinet. "I always forget about those damned mirrors." She heard as she picked up the box and the pills.

He took them out of her hands and when she blinked he was already zipping up a duffel bag of hers. The luggage that had been there moments before nowhere to be seen.

"Come on now; we don't want to bump into Stefan now." He said as he slung the bag over his shoulder and grasped her by the elbow leading them down the stairwell quietly making sure to turn off the lights as they did so.

He led them towards the kitchen and out through the French doors. Klause made it a point to be as quiet as a needle falling onto the floor so as not to alarm the Salvatore waiting in his car in the front yard while they walked through her backyard. He opened the gates with ease and she walked out behind him to see a black SUV waiting for them.

"After you." He said as he opened the door to the backseat for her while throwing in her duffel. She was hesitant, but she knew that Klause had always made it a point to keep his side of a deal when it came to her. .. At least to a point. Sliding into the backseat she heard the bored voice of the one person that seemed to have wanted her dead the most. "About time I was about to leave without you."

"Oh Becca you out of all people should know how stubborn this doppelgänger can be." Klause said as he slid into the car and put it into drive.

Rebecca huffed at him as she crossed her arms. "Oh don't be like that, Elena is practically family after all at the least you could say hi."

Finding her voice she spoke up. "You didn't tell me Rebecca was coming as well." She could hear the grin in his voice as he replied. "That's because I knew there wouldn't be a chance in hell to get you to even bargain with me."

And he was right. "Now if you girls would be so kind and play nice for me I'd very much appreciate it." He said with finality.

* * *

_**Good? Bad? Yay or Nay? First fanfic. First Klause/Elena Fic. First Vampire Diaries Fic. Let me know if I Should continue.**_

_**Falling Feathers.  
**_


	2. Possession Side Effects Include

_**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Vampire Diaries. (also I did in fact realize I spelt Klaus wrong after I posted it. .. I spelled it right this time though)  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two  
**_

_********__… Possession Side Effects Include Severe Itchiness …_

* * *

"Hey wakeup." A voice said softly and she groaned as she tried to get into a more comfortable sleeping position, pulling her blanket closer to her for warmth only to have it taken from her in that same moment. "Just a few more minutes." She replied tiredly.

"Elena, wakeup." The English accent said with more authority this time.

English accent? Her eyes popped open and she sat up to find that she was curled up in the backseat of Klaus's SUV, with Rebekah looking back at her with a harsh glare. She took notice of her blanket that hung from the blondes fingers, it wasn't her blanket though, and it wasn't even a blanket. Rebekah held up a slightly large black leather jacket, the memory of how that leather jacket had felt like rose petals on her skin and how warm it had been hit her then. She was sure it wasn't her jacket, and she knew it couldn't have been Damon's or Jeremy's and she knew for a fact that it wasn't Stefan's he hadn't been wearing one last night.

"Good morning Sunshine, have a nice sleep?" Rebekah's sarcastic voice murmured. "Now that you're awake." She started as she grabbed a duffle and threw it at her as she continued. "Get dressed."

The feel of the duffle bag hitting her skin woke her up and she slid carefully out of the backseat. The air was breezy and a shiver appeared making its way over her skin, Rebekah caught it and offered the jacket to her. "Here, you'll need it." She said as she took it from the blonde. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, you should thank my brother, he was the one that had lent it to you in the first place." Rebekah stated. That made her stop in her tracks of putting it on, it belonged to Klause and as she scrunched up her nose at the thought of how many people he might of killed in the leather jacket she began to slip it off only to stop at Rebekah's next words.

"Oh don't even try that, you were mighty happy with it being your blanket."

She was right it hadn't bothered her when she was blissfully ignorant while asleep and had even wanted to take it back when it had been taken from her. "You're right." She said as she began slipping it on again.

"Always am." The other girl replied.

"Where are we?" Elena asked as she closed the door and threw her duffel bag over her shoulder. "Not far from the border of Virginia; somewhere at the tip of Maryland. Klause said he had gotten fed up with wearing last night's clothes and decided to stop somewhere to change and do things that didn't concern me, while we girls freshened up."

Looking around she found that they were surrounded by diesel trucks of all kinds. Realization hit her hard as she watched the men and woman stare them down like they were pieces of five star restaurant meals. "At a truck stop?"

The blonde sighed in agitation as she spoke up. "So debonair my brother is, the least he could do was stop at some hotel for us, but of course his precious cargo comes first before either of us."

_Cargo?_"What cargo?" she asked. "Furniture, art, statues, clothing, vehicles … my brother is a bit of a packrat. Now come on, I'm dying to get out of these nasty clothes."Rebekah said as she began walking towards the building that had the image of a stick figure being hit by water drops.

As they walked up to the shower house with the symbol for women's on it, Elena watched as the original stopped in front of one of the female truckers ordering her to not allow anyone access to the showers until they were done. Walking into the moist room Rebecca pushed open all the stalls looking for anyone that they didn't want in there.

"I take it the women of today aren't fighting to be truckers as they are with all other jobs." Rebekah commented as she dropped her bag onto a bench. "Do you really blame them?" Elena asked as she got more comfortable in the presence of the blonde and placed her bag alongside the other girls.

"Not at all, the life of a trucker looks absolutely charming." It was silent after that as Elena began looking through her bag and Rebekah began undressing. "Looking for your phone?" Rebecca asked as she slid into the shower stall.

"Yes. … Did Klause leave it back at my house? … Or does he have it with him?" She asked hesitantly.

"It's in the car." Rebekah said over the sound of the water. "Nik knew you were gonna ask to call home eventually, he said it's on the driver's side charging." There was a pause before she continued. " … He also told me not to tease you about missing home." For some reason she knew there was a smirk on the other girls face.

"Did you lock the car?" Elena asked. "The keys are inside my bag, don't be long, I don't want anyone seeing you with that blood on your dress."

Grabbing the keys from the bag she hurried outside, pulling the leather jacket more securely around her as she felt the stares of the men and women around her. While the dress wasn't provocative in any sort of way, it did show her legs, and it seemed the people here would take what they could.

Hurriedly she rushed to the car, pressing down the unlock button she jumped into the driver's seat and locked the car up again. Taking a deep breath she looked around the car, immediately spotting her phone on the deck.

It was warm in her hands as she picked it up from it spot. Looking over all the missed calls and worried text messages she pondered away at who to call.

Stefan would be worried and would have been the first to realize she was gone as he had been waiting for her. Bonnie would have been worried to, but with the fact that she'd heard from Caroline that Klaus had choked her date, she didn't want to risk enraging the witch. There was Caroline, but she'd just gotten Tyler back and they needed their time together.

Then there was Damon and Jeremy. Damon was always worried about her, and the thought he could go A-wall at learning that she had willingly gone with Klaus. Jeremy though would be mad at the fact that she'd brought him back only to leave him.

Oh who to chose? Seeing as Jeremy was her family, it would be best to call him out of everyone. Her hands were robotic as they moved across her phone and her arm doll like as it moved her phone to her ear.

It took one ring before there was an answer. _"Elena! Oh good we've been worried sick! Where are you? Did Klaus and his Hybrid freaks take you? Are you alright?"_ "Jer slow down, breathe." Elena said with a sad smile on her face.

_"Elena what happened?" _What did happen indeed? Well to start she was born with the face of a thousand year old dead girl. "Klause was waiting for me at home this morning after cleaning up Ric's classroom. …" She couldn't continue after finally saying his name.

_"It's okay Elena … Look where are you so we can get you?" _She couldn't tell him, she made a deal and she was going to see it through. "I don't know, he had me knocked out the entire way, and right now we're at some house. … I'm okay Jer, he won't hurt me. I'm vital to him we all know that."

_"It's not him I'm worried about; you need to get away from him and fast." _"Yes Jer I know he wants to take my blood to make his legion of hybrids, at the moment though I'm kind of not in any good situation to run." This was actually true; with Rebekah there and probably listening for her to run she doubted she'd get anywhere anytime soon.

_"It's not him … Elena its Ric … Esther possessed Bonnie and she did that aneurysm thing to Damon and" _"Jer slow down what are you talking about?" Elena asked becoming panicky. Had something happened to Damon and Bonnie?

_"Esther forced Bonnie to feed Ric … And he's going after any and all Originals and their sympathizers. You have to get out of there and get somewhere safe … I can't lose you … You're all I have left." _She covered her mouth as she pushed back a sob, and felt the tears begin to drop fast.

The guilt and anguish began to intensify as she realized this was all her fault she should have let him push away from them after Jenna had died. There was a buzzing sound and she jumped as she looked around the vehicle for the sound. She found it when she noticed the light coming off brightly from the cell phone that lay carelessly on the floor of the passenger's side. "Jer I have to go." She was cut off as her brother started up again as she reached for the phone.

_"Listen Damon and Stefan compelled Jaime. Me, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler are gonna head out to Abby's place until things cool down don't forget that when you get away from that psycho." _"I won't, I love you Jer … Take care of everyone."

_"Love you too sis, be careful and be safe."_ She hung up the phone then as she looked at the buzzing cellphone that read _'Nik' _on the screen. She quickly pressed the green button on the screen. _"About time Bekah."_

"It's Elena." She said quickly. _"Where's my darling little sister?" _His accent drawled out smoothly."Shower stalls." She answered simply; she could swear that she heard his eyebrow rise as he spoke again. _"And you are..."_

"In the car … I was just talking to my brother." There had to be a smirk on his face as he spoke next. _"So did you tell him where you were so he could save you from the big bad wolf?" _She was sure her comeback had him seething. "He knows I'm with you, I just didn't tell him where I was … I am going to see this through, unlike some people I keep my word."

_"Touché my dear." _She took a deep breath as she thought about what Jeremy said. "He wasn't worried about you taking me as much as he was about me being with you." _"Oh! Does the little brother worry I might taint you with my wicked ways."_

How was she to break this to him? How to tell a thousand year old vampire that his dead mother, that just tried to kill him for the second time just possessed one of her best friends in order to finish creating her latest weapon to kill him. Why was she the one left to tell him?

Baby steps; yes that would work. Hesitantly she spoke. "Something happened."His reply was immediate. _"You're still human right; my sister didn't turn you in a fit of rage did she?"_

Of course that would be the first thought in his mind. _Wouldn't want his precious blood to go bad did he. _"Yes, still human. No cravings for blood, still as strong as a human and can still run as fast as my legs can allow me, there are no extremely heightened emotions, no insanity switch, so it seems I'm still a plain ol' human."

_"Good now tell me love, what did young Jeremy have to say that's got my girl all broody." _She stuttered unconsciously as she spoke her next words. "It's Esther."

Her words brought his silence and she wondered if she'd gone too far, she learned early on that the mother of the '_Originals' _was a touchy subject for all her children, minus that eldest, that Finn was more interested in ending his immortal life than anything else.

_"My mother is dead, accordingly when your precious Salvatore's decided to turn mommy Bennett, they cut her life line."_ Oh he wouldn't make this easy would he? "She possessed Bonnie, and she fed Ric. …. He's an original now …. And he's not Ric anymore."

There was a harsh sigh on the other side of the phone. _"Of course, this is just like that dead hag. … I've got to finish some stuff up tell Rebekah that I'll be there soon. … And don't tell her about any of this, my mother is still a touchy subject since the first time she tried to kill us after she was brought back and I really don't feel like having to clean up after her."_

With that he hung up. _Rude much?_ She thought to herself as she placed the phone into one of the pockets of the leather jacket.

Now she was starting to feel icky … she needed a shower. Grabbing her phone and the keys to the car she opened the door and slid out carefully closing the door behind her and locking it.

This time as she walked to the showers she felt more stares and a particularly not so attractive man decided to step up to the base. He moved in front of her as he spoke.

"Now what are two of the most beautiful women I've ever seen doing all by their lonesome little selves in a place like this?"

Before she could speak she felt a heavy weight on her shoulder and a strong voice of another man she recognized that caused her to jump. "Was there something I can help you with sir?"

The other man seemed just as stuck as she was as she turned her head and looked at the tall brunette. His brown eyes moved to hers and she could see the mischief gleaming in them. "Sorry I thought she was someone else."

The original smiled predatorily at the other man as he spoke. "Of course you did." His eyes meet the other man as he continued on. "Now run along and forget ever seeing any of our faces." And the trucker did just that.

Turning towards her savior she eyed him warily. "Kol." He tipped his head as he replied. "Elena."

She wasn't sure whether to fear for her life or be thankful that he was there in that moment. The true question that was plaguing her mind in that moment though was what was he doing there? "Why are you here?" She asked skeptically

He smiled charmingly at her as he spoke. "What no _'thank you' _no _'hello how have you been?' _Has no one taught you children any manners?"

"Last time I saw you; you beat a friend of mine with a baseball bat and threw me against a bed." She replied. "Yes, yes, yes and let's remember how your _friend _killed me with a piece from a broken baseball bat for the second time." He reminded with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she watched him cross his arms against his chess.

He looked so much like Elijah it was scary. "You know despite the fact that my brother killed me I still find the time to help him out. … Honestly some people would say I'm crazy." He started. She raised a brow at him as he continued. "If you haven't already noticed my brother can be a bit paranoid at times. … With you joining out merry band out miscreants he's decided to take extra measures into ensuring that the goon squad doesn't snatch you away … He's asked me to help in that department."

She wanted to ask what exactly his job was, but she knew she didn't want to know. What did pop into her mind once more was the thought of Elijah, there was something about the now official eldest brother that brought out her caring side for the original vampire.

Her heart was moving faster than her mind and her mouth moved unconsciously. "Have you talked with Elijah recently?" She asked.

The look on Kol's face should have been predicted seeing as he had been put down barely a century ago before Rebekah, he must have been there through the Katherine era as well. "Why do you care? Are you in love with him as well?"

"No …. It's not like that. … Elijah has been the only other person that isn't Stephan or Damon that has cared for me. … And I care about him, he's a good person." The originals smile was somewhere between saddening and sardonic.

"Elena do yourself a favor and stop worrying about him. If there's one thing I know for sure about my brother it's that when he wants to be alone it is best to leave him be, he'll come around eventually." It was silent for a moment before he sniffed the air and looked down at her and her dress. "Have you been wounded?"

She completely forgot about the blood on her dress as she looked down to see the dried human blood smear. "I'm sorry I have to take a shower, Rebekah's probably getting ready to chase me down right now." She said as she turned away.

She missed the amused smile that Kol had given her as she walked the small distance into the shower stalls.

As she walked into the shower stalls she heard the shower still going, not thinking anything of it she slipped out of the jacket and placed it on the bench. She sat down as she took off her heels hesitantly placing her bare feet onto the floor. She shimmed down her underwear from below her dress and pulled the zipper halfway down her back unhooking her bra and sliding the straps down as well to move her arms out of them. Grabbing her towel she walked over to the stall and locked it behind her.

Watching the door as she slipped out of the dress she turned around carefully as she moved knobs to a good temperature and turned back around to face the door. The water was hot and bearable against her skin. The feeling of clean came back to her and he body relaxed immediately. Her neck finally moving away from the door and turning down as the water hit her. Her eyes opened and widened at the unexpected sight.

Blood red and thin ran down her drain coming from the other stall. Her breath hitched and she grabbed her towel quickly and wrapped it tightly against her body as she called out to the blonde next to her. "Rebkah!" She heard a sob then and she walked out of her stall tried to open the other.

It was locked of course. Bending down she looked under the stall door and found the blonde original tinged a harsh pink and looking as if she had been tugged through a grinder of sorts. She gasped and held herself together as she stood open and talked to the other girl. "Rebekah open the door!" She said and this time she heard the cracked voice. "I can still feel her!" The blonde cried.

What was she suppose to do? She had never been in this kind of situation before. She didn't know what to do, how was she suppose to help. Taking a deep breath she yelled for the only other person that could at least get into the bathroom. "Kol!" She screamed.

He was there within seconds and she turned her head at him relieved. "Help her!" She pleaded as she turned her head back at the shower stall the other original was hiding in. He walked up to the shower stall hesitantly and knocked. "Rebekah open the door." He repeated her words.

"Leave me alone!" She begged with a choked sob. He stood on his tip toes as he looked over the door. He mumbled something before he took rash action and literally pulled the door off its hinges.

Hurriedly she grabbed the towel that had fallen from the door desperately trying to block out the cries.

_"I can still feel her!" "Rebekah calm down." "Get her out of me!"_

As she walked up she saw the shredded skin with fingernails imbedded into the meat, rich thin blood mixing with water and dripping down the other girl's body.

Carefully and as gentle as she could she wrapped Rebekah into the towel covering her up; soothing her as best as she could. "Shhh, it's okay, she's gone, she's not here anymore." Kol had walked out of the stall by then and she continued talking with the other girl. "Don't worry, she's can't hurt you anymore." She whispered.

Before she could say anymore Kol had appeared again and looked sympathetically down at them before he dropped to their level and snapped his sister's neck.

She sat shell shocked as the girl dropped into her arms with dead weigh. "What are you doing?"

"Putting her out of her misery for a bit. … Nik had said that she's been taking it hard but I hadn't known it was this bad." He said as he grasped his sister into her arms and picked her up bridal style.

He looked back to her with his brown eyes as he spoke carefully. "I'll be back in a moment … Finish getting dressed." With that he and Rebekah were gone and she stood beneath a hot shower her towel soaked and covered in blood.

Standing shakily she wondered if that was what Ric had gone through after Klaus had taken his body. If that was what Bonnie had gone through when Emily had taken hers. Having somebody literally take away your physical body, taking away your rights as a person, it must have been terrifying and she couldn't even figure the words out since she couldn't even imagine what it had felt like.

She knew though that if she did decided to stay with Klaus at the end of all this that she'd be keeping everyone else she cherished safe and protected from having to go through these things.

* * *

**_Thank you for all your reviews.  
_**

**_msdiggerz _**

**_LiveBreatheVampires_**

**_gmadriz123 _**

**_Mortebella24_**

**_Delenaluver_**

**_sillybellasara_**

**_imtweetybird _**

**_beverlie4055_**

**_living in her uptown world _**

**_Supernatural-Girl17_**

**_GleekVampireRusher _**

**_Emo Gril _**

**_And to all those that favorite and put this story on alert thank you as well  
_**


	3. Deceitful Normalcy

_**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Vampire Diaries.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three  
**_

_********__… Deceitful Normalcy …_

* * *

"Will she be okay?" Elena asked as she looked back at the temporary dead body of Rebekah, a sigh from her side and she looked back to the blonde that drive quietly down the long and bare road. "I had hopes that she was going to be okay … it seems that I had been mistaken."

She raised an eyebrow at him as he continued. "If she continues on like this she'll end up like Kol and Finn." "What do you mean?"

This time she earned herself a long look, contemplative. It was as if he was trying to read into her soul in that moment. Before she could try to determine his thoughts he blinked, looked away from her with a sigh and spoke once more.

"Finn hadn't always been suicidal; he had been strong and arrogant, cocky. You could actually say he was a complete ass." He stopped then and she wondered if he was going to leave it there. Looking at him from her position in the car she could tell that he was hesitant about continuing. She had been sure he was finished but he started speaking again. "If there was one thing that I could completely say all these vampire fanatic writers got right about the laws of the vampire community I would say that immortal children will always be at the top of the list."

That made her eyes widen; the thought that there were truly immortal children out there was scarier than vampires themselves. "So are you telling me that there actually are vampire children out there."

"Yes … No … Let's hope not." Klaus replied with a frown.

"Are they truly that bad? I mean I know that twilight had mentioned it briefly but still, I didn't think they were on spot with that sort of information." She said unconsciously.

She hadn't realized that she had spoken out loud until she heard him laugh, and it was easy and simple for him and his laugh was warm and true. She had honestly thought that he was going to have that stereotypical evil madman laugh that was so expected in those cute Disney cartoons.

"Oh Elena … my precious young doppelgänger…" She fazed him out as she reverted back into her own mind. She couldn't understand why he had to always call her that. While she knew that she truly was a double of another person particularly his dead and cheater of a lover she really hated that he wouldn't just let her be Elena, really if he continued this during his probation time then she was surely going to find a way back to her brother.

"… The true reason though that we forbid the others from turning children is because they are exactly that, merely children. Children who are completely and whole heartedly innocent and pure, younglings that are still learning the world. When a child is turned though they are forever in that physical form, this is one thing that could cause serious mental issues, forever they would be trapped in a doll form watching and learning the world around them with vampire eyes. Biologically they can't mature from where they are, they could learn what sex is but not truly know how it feels, they could see the difference between men and women but never be attracted in the physical sense or ever be looked upon as such. Right and wrong would be one in the same to them which is unfair seeing as others would look down upon them and think something wrong with them. We don't turn children because they become uncontrollable but because it's unfair, your stilling a choice from a child that the vampire themselves had gotten."

"What does this have to do with your brothers?" Elena asked hesitantly and she truly hoped that he hadn't gotten on some killing spree and fed off innocent children.

"You see it took a whole century for us to learn how to _procreate_ by that time my brothers and I had lusted after many women, but during a time of famish in our growing village a man came to us, saying he would willingly give him and his male staff to whomever would take it. Let me just tell you that a starving human equals a starving vampire, it's hard to feed when the food doesn't feed either, unhealthy human is bad blood. .."

"Wait I thought you and your family had left after you killed your …" She stopped herself as she realized she might have spoken out of term, and she was sure he was probably sensitive to such a subject.

"We came back after word had gotten to us that Kol had gone back and as concerned and loving brothers we followed." She lifted a brow at that and he silently dismissed it as he continued. "So the human offered the men of his home to us. See he owned land in the village, not much but enough to have others in the village work for his small field. They were the healthiest out of the bunch so we took what we were offered, there was a catch though we were to care for his family and his land. The true reason though that he was so willingly sacrificed himself, was for his wife, his wife that had come to find herself pregnant during such a dreadful era. Women in the village were losing their unborn or giving birth to stillborns, some even had died in childbirth with the child following shortly after there was a small percent where the child lived and even a shorter portion of mother and child living. Her name had been Nara and she had all of us wrapped around her finger, she had this head of dark curly brown hair and these eyes that were the color of sage she was a beautiful woman whom deserved everything good in life. She was excepting and understanding, she loved as if she had been an angel sent down to show us mercy from the Gods … Well during the last hours of childbirth she wouldn't stop bleeding, and when given the option of healing from our blood, she choose not to entrusting my family to care for her child. She birthed a skinny but just as beautiful baby girl. We she had her mother's eyes and her father's hair. We all watched her grow into a woman … Finn had loved her the most though from the first moment he laid eyes upon her."

"Sage." She said suddenly

"Yes Sage. …feisty little Sage, Rebekah adored her like she had been her own daughter. For a time then we had simply been living, caring for each other. Then she went and grew up. It was like we were human again. … This time we were the ones receiving the offers for her hand in marriage. Men of all ages, rich and poor asked for her hand day in and out. She fought tooth and nail with Bekah and Elijah, they were adamant that she live a healthy life and marry one of her suitors. She was and had always been in love with Finn, and he the same. Sometimes I can see the allure, having watched many infants flourish before my very eyes, but the part that turns me off is that I knew them as a child."

"Obviously they she got her way."

He smiled grimly then. "Yes, she did and it angered Rebekah and Elijah to no end. It was interesting really, before we found out that they had been seeing each other secretly. Finn would sneak out of the house and she would pretend to go to sleep. He would come home in the early hours, hair mussed and looking like he'd been rolling around the ground, we'd constantly make fun of him, trying to get him to say he his new friend was. It wasn't so funny after we found out, by then he'd already turned her."

"So what happened to make him …"

That grim look deepened and for a moment he truly looked old. "See we can't have children, not possible not since." He stopped then and his gaze seemed to go into a different time and place and she wondered just where exactly he had gone and feared at the same time.

He blinked then and started off dismissing his early words. "See women have it imbedded into them to love and care for children, they yearn to have children from the youngest of ages. See they may be alright with it when their still new to the vampire life, everything's great. For the most part men are the same when it comes to fatherhood. It's you women that always push us to the edge of insanity, with your beauty, your sincerity; you're loving hearts, soft body's and plush pink lips. Men are mere stepping stones for you lot, with tears and broken words you can bring us to our knees and make us do the most horrifying of acts."

She had so many words running through her head then to yell at him but the far off look that seemed glued to his face. "It's not your fault though, your made the way you are as are we. … When we were human before … before you …. She came along we'd always been pushed by our parents to find a good girl to marry someone to bear our children. I never usually had blocked my parent's words out and focused on other things like protecting our village during the night, living through the night. Finn as the first born and heir to our family though always considered it his duty to do as they had said even after he's always had his eyes set on the right women to have by his side. Sage was the one he would tell us after she had already become one of us. They looked to the future together without fear of the unknown. I'm not sure what set her off, why Rebekah was stronger than her but whatever made her finally brake happened. Finn had done everything to distract her from her desires of children and gave her everything she wished for, she was happy for a moment and after a while the fever grew and she passed it her sickness to Finn and even with all his strength he'd finally broke and appeased to her cravings. The next thing I knew they were cooing over this little bundle of joy … a girl of all things, with a tuft of dark brown downy colored hair and these eyes that were the color of leaves. A newborn, but out of course, reality hit them and she was cursed by none other than one of the Bennett witches and she grew sick and even witch our blood her health continued to decrease and before any of us knew it Sage did the unthinkable and turned her. The babe hadn't even started to teeth yet and couldn't bare fang couldn't feed herself, it didn't matter though Sage took care of it. The child never cried for a change of rags only for blood, a tower of blood she laid upon and there was no way any of us could kill the child, so we waited."

"What do you mean you waited?" Elena asked carefully as she took in the newly gained information. They had all tried to be normal and yet everything came back to haunt them, they had tried to keep the children human and tragedy struck once more.

"We waited for Micheal to come for us." He said in a whisper. "I may have killed my family but never had I felt so disgusting in my life then when I had helped the others put down Sage and Finn that morning, we'd left that little babe out in the open for Micheal to find. We could hear his cry of anguish as we had fled; even Micheal himself had been torn by such a thing. Sometimes I think he believed it was me he had done it and not Finn. Because of course Finn as the eldest would know better, I was the idiot boy who knew nothing and did everything wrong, only I could have done something so stupid."

"So what happened after they'd finally come back?" She asked softly. "They hated us, Sage went on the defensive. Finn fell into depression more than he had after he'd turned the little one. I hadn't known about anything that could permanently kill us back then and neither did Finn, he went willingly though, didn't even try to fight back and even thanked me."

"So what about Kol? What made him so … well crazy?" She asked as she changed the subject. He looked at her then with that same grim smile. "Love of course; it's the only thing that can make a person lose their mind. Since he's still walking this planet you can ask him that question, because that it quite a story that can only be told from the person that lived in it."

It was silent then as they fell back into comfortable silence and she thought on about how such acts of love could make people so mad and how far one would go in the name of love.

Love, if that was what it truly was, she couldn't be sure, it seemed that Katerina believed it was love that made her do the things she did, survival was what she was a victim too it seemed. What about the original girl that carried her face? Was it more or less the hundred monkey theory that kept her living this tragic loop of love that was beginning to make everyone around her crazy?

"What do you think will become of me?" She asked quietly.

There was a sigh and he rubbed his neck as he kept his eyes directed towards the road. "You are strong and resilient, you will live a long and healthy life and fall in love with a mortal and live in a white picket fence with two point five kids and die a beloved daughter, sister, wife, mother and grandmother. … At least if I have my way you will … If you continue trying to figure things out your own way you'll end up like Katerina or like the others dead before they can see the rest of the world. … Personally I'm a sucker for happy endings so I'm rooting for the latter."

"Do you not see me living happily ever after with … well at all?" She asked carefully not wanting to say a name for fear it would be the wrong name she said. He was bluntfully honest as he answered. "You're a lot like her you know, you love children, you want to fall in love, and you're used to having things given to you with no hesitation. You're used to men falling over themselves to please you. Everyone always trying to make life easy for you and now you are all alone and you're left to fend for yourself. If we do things your way, you won't have the happy ending you want. We do things my way we will."

"Your way involves me and my descendants being you blood banks and no way for me to fall in love with a mortal man for fear of losing your precious blood forever."

"No my way involves one descendant every hundred years and you can fall in love easily my way, trust me." He said smoothly.

She didn't know why but her mouth moved faster than her mind could as she spoke. "Did she trust you? The original?" She asked.

She could tell by the way he stiffened and froze in his place that she'd caught him off guard. He gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white as he spoke. "Yes … No. I'm not sure, you're here in mind body and spirit you tell me did she trust me?"

She looked away from him after that. "Where are we going?" She asked, not bothering to try to use tact to change the subject.

"There's a pack here in Maryland I'm following directions, there hiding in the woods."

"Wait." She said suddenly as she realized what was going on. "We're tracking werewolves!"

Klaus smiled then at her as he turned with deepened dimples. The sign she was beginning to associate with trouble "Of course not, my days of hunting them down are over. … One of my new friends taught me how to feel them, and we're going to pay them a visit. Don't you worry though you're safe, I'm not gonna force you to give blood. … I just want you to see why you should come and help me with my cause."

"Your cause is insanity." She said simply.

"No my cause is." He paused then and he looked thoughtful before he spoke. "My cause is happiness and acceptance." She was quick to retort wittily. "Tell yourself what you need to comfort your ego."

Another laugh a good laugh as it was his earlier one. "Oh little doppelgänger I need not have to care for my own ego when it is you that sits here that does that for me." He replied haughtily.

She should have seen that one coming and as she crossed her arms over her chest and settled into the seat further she could feel his amused eyes on her. Before she knew anything there was a bag of trail mix in front of her.

As she looked towards him and back to the back with a questioning look he spoke again. "Eat, you need to keep your strength up, can't have you getting sick on me now."

"Of course not, bad blood is bad blood right." She responded in a grumble. "Wrong, unhealthy you equals unhealthy you." He answered.

"In other words unhealthy hybrids." She said with a small smile. "Or a dead you." He replied with a smirk and she grabbed the bag from him heatedly.

It was quiet in the vehicle as she munched on her small and healthy snack. As she looked upon the red, yellow, brown and green scenery that passed them. The nature that surrounded them was beautiful and simple and artistic. It looked like a painting you would find at a gala of some sort.

"It's beautiful don't you think?" Klaus' voice drifted to her. She nodded her head easily as she replied. "Yeah, have you been here before?" She asked quietly.

He seemed hesitant again as he replied. "… Yes …. We left during the early nineties."

"Oh so not to long ago." She responded. A small smirk. "Well for me not really, we came here during sixteen-ninety …. Something. I can't remember exactly when all these dates really begin to blur after some time."

The sixteen hundreds, she really hated vampires and their immortality sometimes. Still though it was interesting to learn that he had been here in New England sometime before the or even right when the Salem Witch Trials started.

"So were you here when the witch trials started." There was a laugh this time cruel, amused and troubled all twisted together at the same time. "We're the reason the trials happened in the first place." Her eyes must have shown her fear and shock at the knowledge as he continued on. "See the witches were onto us … so we outed them first before they could do the same to us, thankfully as you can see with my sister we can play dead for quiet sometime, and back then it was long enough to get the humans to see the witches as well witches."

"Don't you feel bad though for killing all those people?" She asked carefully. "Yes, no. It's not exactly our fault for being what we are, and they have no right to judge. I do regret the real humans that did die. … You must understand though witches, werewolves and vampires have been fighting for centuries and humans are just collateral damage. The truth of the matter is if witches would stop thinking themselves as the creators of right and wrong then the rest of us supernatural's would be living happily trying to pretend that we're anything but … well what we are."

"Do you hate what you are?" Elena asked quietly.

"No." Klaus replied simply.

They were quiet then, soaking up the words that had been said while taking in the scenery of New England. Realization hit her then as she came to notice how easy and simple it was for her to talk with him, for her to act as though there wasn't a dead body in the back seat and merely a sleeping girl.

Was this normal? Had this become her daily routine of talking to madmen and pretending something wasn't what it truly was?

* * *

**_Sorry this took so long to put up been moving so had to put the comp away for a little bit hope I can catch up on my chapter uploads.  
_**

**_Thank you for all your reviews.  
_**

**_LiveBreatheVampires_**

**_Supernatural-Girl17_**

**_beverlie4055_**

**_ .smiles_**

**_TheElegantFaerie_**

**_And to all those that favorite and put this story on alert thank you as well. Such a small list I see I'm beginning to feel as if I've lost some of you.  
_**

**_Let's hope that we'll see more names next chap.  
_**


	4. The Dopplegänger Cycle

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

_**The Dopplegänger Cycle**_

* * *

A breath was sucked in and Elena immediately turned to look at Rebekah. "Sounds like sleeping beauty is finally awake." Klaus said as he slowly turned the vehicle to the side of the road. The other car behind them, the one that had been following them now for who knows how long repeated the action as well.

The car pulled to a gentle stop and Klaus turned off the engine before he popped open his door and slid out. Her door was opened and turned to find the mischievous face of Kol. "Hello again Elena how's your afternoon going?" He asked.

"Stuffy." She replied as she slid out of the car alongside him. Turning back to the car she saw that Rebekah was wide awake and it still looked as if she were dead, her face and eyes were completely void of any emotion, any thought, it was like she was just an alive zombie.

"Kol I think this is as good as time as any to move the bags." Klaus said. "Come on Elena, looks like we're the moving people today." Kol said as he dragged her along to his car. "Is your sister gonna be okay?" She asked quietly as she slid into the passenger's side of the car as Kol slid in the drivers seat. She was hoping that if she called the blonde by her familial title that maybe, just maybe she'd get a more sentimental answer.

"While I've been through my fair share of tragedies, I've never had someone hijack my body, especially by any of my family. … We've just gotta be there, that's all a person truly needs, vampire and human alike, they just need someone there for them." Kol replied softly.

"I think getting far away from home is all she needs really. She'll be happy with some good food in her belly and being with Nik and me … it'll be like old times kind of. … With you as our new addition to our group of course."

"Did the three of you spend a lot of time together in the past?" Elena asked carefully, she knew Klaus to a point but she didn't truly know anything of the youngest brother. "About a good lifetime back in Mystic Falls, about another in New York before they put me down."

"They put you down together?" She had never realized that Klaus had had help with his siblings. "Yeah kind lost my head for a while there … again. And with word of Micheal in the area we were trying not to bring attention to ourselves but I was ruining it for us." He replied.

"I see." She said as she soaked up the new information. "Yeah … so" He said as they ran out of things to talk about. He turned to her then in his seat and frowned at her seriously as he spoke and she didn't mean to laugh at him she just couldn't help it. "I don't mean to prod about your business and all but I have to ask how in the hell do you deal with your brother?"

She knew he was being serious but as he continued to stare at her with that serious pout on his face she couldn't help but laugh. "I'm being serious, the whole first couple of days with that boy and it was so depressing and I lived during the dark ages and he only got worse when he got high and even when he wasn't he still was lame, he just sat around and thought things that weren't funny even when high were. Honestly had it not been for Klaus I would have run away … far, far away."

She couldn't help her next words but they made him laugh as well and she felt really relaxed after words. "In a far away land."

"Well there you have it folks rumors are actually right, Elena Gilbert is in fact pretty damn fun … although if I may say I'd still like to get to know the girl the kids back at home talk so much about."

She smirked sadly at him as she remembered the girl who used to sneak out and party with her friends. "Yeah I do to."

They were silent after that and Elena jumped at the sound of harsh knocking on the window next to Kol and watched as Klaus opened the door with. "What ever happened to getting the bags?" He asked.

Kol looked over at Elena with a cheeky grin as he spoke for both of them. "We had better things to do than follow your orders." Elena spoke up then. "You already know that I'm all for not listening to you." Klaus rolled his eyes as he spoke. "Of course."

He looked back to the other car for a moment before turning back to them. "Get the bags now Kol and Elena move to the back." He was at the other car before either of them could object. Kol turned his attention back to her. "It was worth a shot … It seems though that we've become the lackey's now that his are nowhere to be seen."

She sighed as she opened the car door. "You're the lackey … I'm another piece of luggage."

"Actually you're more like a precious trinket that only my brother would find sentimentality in." Really she didn't know which was worse and he seemed to get that part from her facial expressions as he continued on. "A piece of luggage is thrown around and not truly appreciated, a trinket on the other hand is always nearby or on hand it's a special artifact."

"Now I'm an artifact?" She asked skeptically. "Better than being a piece of luggage." He replied.

"Kol!" Klaus yelled. Kol frowned. "He keeps this up and I'm gonna put that god damned dagger back in my own chest." He said before he zipped passed her eyes and was at the other car. She shook her head amusedly as she got out of the car.

Turning around and looking at the three siblings that were talking amongst each other she turned her attention back to the empty road, she could run now, she probably wouldn't get far at all, they'd hear her feet move before she could actually start running.

While she was here on her own violations it didn't mean she wanted to actually be here, now that Jeremy had called it made her see that her family, her friends they needed her and she was thinking about running away. She opened the backseat and moved in, her eyes stopped at the sight of the keys that hang from the ignition and she knew that she could probably get away a little faster with the car, but how far till she got caught and what sort of punishment would she get? So far they had treated her kindly.

She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes; she was there on her own accord, there was no need to think about running. That was needed for later when she decided she wanted to go back home and Klaus went back on his promise.

The other passenger's door opened and she watched as Klaus moved in with a small smirk on his face. "Well this is certainly a nice surprise; I would have thought you would have taken the bait and ran by now love." He said.

She should have known that he'd planned to have her run; she'd forgotten what Katherine had said once. _"He's got a love for the chase; cat and mouse games are his strengths."_ She needed to keep that in mind or she might as well forfeit control to him.

Turning her attention away from him because she did remember that he was self-loving and nearly depended on attention she focused her attention on the car in front of them only to find that it wasn't there anymore. "Where did the others go?" She asked.

"Taking care of any tracks your boys might try to follow." Klaus replied easily. Another deep breath and deep exhale, she didn't like how he'd said that. "They're not mine." She replied quietly.

She saw in the corner of her eye as Klaus rolled his eyes. "You're right I was mistaken … The Salvatore's belong to Katerina."

She didn't know if he took pleasure in reminding her that Katerina was the one both the Salvatore men had been in love with first or if he did it unconsciously to remind himself that she was just another doppelgänger. "They don't belong to _her _either." She replied.

Klaus scoffed at her and he spoke with a spiteful tone only to be interrupted by Kol and Rebekah as they got into the car. "Why of course. I mean it's not like I don't know everything about Stephan and Damon Salvatore. You know-."

"Sorry, it took a little longer to figure out what to do with the car Nik." Kol replied as he slid into the drivers sear. Rebekah was silent as she slid into the seat in front of Elena. The realization that she was going to have to ride next to an annoyed Klaus for who knew how long began to settle in as the car started.

"So where are we off to now?" Kol asked as he moved the car into the empty road. "Just keep to the road till I say so." Klaus replied

She really needed to get out of the car soon. If he kept up his attitude she would eventually try to kill him herself … just run as fast as she really could. There was a higher success chance of her living through trying to runaway than her trying to kill him.

"Kol do you remember when we first met the first doppelgänger?"

The question rang in her ears and she didn't take any notice of it, she figured that Klaus was trying to push her buttons and get her to react in some way to amuse him. "The first, first? Or the first doppelgänger?"

That caught her attention and she knew that Klaus knew he had caught it too the only thing left to do was pretend as if she had already found out. Meaning she would have to bluff it. She needed to think quickly, it was obvious that all she knew of was three … _hers. _ So the original girl would have had to have been there when they had been human right? Or did she come after they were turned? Either or there was a thousand year gap between her and … herself?

… She was going to get used to that eventually.

Still she doubted she was going to be called _'doppelgänger' _and Katherine hadn't come until five-hundred years after that and if Klaus talked about her he always called her _'Katerina', _and then there was herself … now there were three different things Klaus called her by. Other than her name she had the nicknames of _'Love', 'My girl', _and her personal favorite was _'Doppelgänger.'_

So when the original family starts their Petrova girl talk or whatever it is they call it, she pays attention and knows who they are talking about or figure it out. "Oh yes, what was her name again? It was something with an _'S'_ Svetlana, Svetla? …" Kol began and it was Rebekah who decided to stop him from going through every name beginning with the letter _'S'_ "Steren."

Kol snapped his fingers happily "Ah yes, that was it Steren … Shame really, she truly was a fantastic artist. … I mean do you remember how she went out? That was an artful death right, graceful, tasteful, elegant even for a peasant like herself."

Klaus was watching her she could feel his eyes on her very skin and she really didn't like it, he was trying to gauge a reaction from her and she knew that if she gave him what he wanted he would never see her as nothing more than another footnote in his memoirs.

"Do you remember how long after we turned that we found out about her?" Kol was silent for a moment and she could tell as she moved her eyes to look at him that he was truly trying to remember it was only when his eyes made contact with her own that he spoke. "A century exactly after the death of …" He stopped then letting the sentence hang in the air and she closed her eyes, absorbing the information in and trying to figure out what his angle was.

"And after Steren what was the doppelgänger's name after that?" Klaus asked. "Roxanne." Kol replied quickly. "And after Roxanne?" "Oliana, then after her it was Nadia, then Marcella, and after that it was Licia, after her it was Katerina, then Juliana, then Genevieve. …"

She kept her eyes closed and concentrated on her breathing as Rebekah seemed to be able to perfectly recall all names that had been unknown to her. "Nine doppelgänger's in nine centuries and what did all of them have in common minus the screwed up love lives and the horrible taste in men?"

"They all had bastard children from unknown men and died some few years after that." Kol replied in a soft tone.

She hadn't realized it until she felt the wetness hit beneath her eyes that she had began crying. Crying because she should have died just like all of them and now, her parents were dead, her aunt was dead, John was dead, Isabel was dead …. And Jeremy.

Had she followed in the same path as her previous selves her family would have been alive still.

* * *

"Are you telling me that Klaus doesn't need an invitation to get into human homes?!"

Damon looked over to the eldest original in shock and worry as he waited for him to say something. It was his brother that spoke this time. "Actually he does, I suspect that when Elena died the claim she had on the house as well as our house was broken."

He stared at his brother waiting for him to continue. "Meaning what? We brought her back to life and last I checked she was a hundred percent human." He exclaimed he could feel the hysterics in his tone as he spoke and he didn't like letting the older vampire in the room know that what they were talking about was bothering him this much.

"She's not human though." Elijah spoke finally as he finally entered into the new topic of conversation. "At least not a hundred percent, Elena is the product of magic that was created the day Esther took her life." He continued in that calm stature of his own.

"Tatia's." He wasn't going to allow him to call her that name she wasn't that girl she was Elena, their Elena Gilbert that gave everything she could to her loved ones, even when they didn't deserve it. "Tatia's life was taken by Esther not Elena's, Klaus killed Elena, not Tatia Elena. Tatia is the one who couldn't decide between you and your psycho ass brother not Elena, Tatia –" "I get it, Elena is Elena, not Tatia, forgive me, it is hard to differentiate the doppelgänger's from one another sometimes … While personalities and their hobbies are all different from one another, their faces are all the same. … And when you're as old as I am centuries all seem to blend to gather at some point."

He knew exactly what he was talking about, after some many decades everything seemed like it was the same day, always the same years, the same clothes the same hair, even when they truly weren't.

"I believe that perhaps nature see's Elena as a ghost. … In a lot of ways that's what she is in actuality. She wears the face of Tatia. … and she is in fact dead, her body rotted and turned to dust in the very soil this town was built upon." Elijah continued.

"So nature doesn't see Elena as the living, and she's not a walking corpse either … what does that mean? Does that mean the witch is gonna be told to kill her?"

There was a sigh and a gloomy look upon the two other vampires faces as they looked at him. "You two should never agree upon something because I know it's a bad omen when you do." Damon said warily.

"Perhaps if we kept this information under lock and key we will be able to keep Elena alive, if Klaus has her, I'm sure he'll do whatever is necessary to keep her alive and well. Her blood is the key to making vampire-werewolf hybrids. I know my brother he will not allow any harm to come from her, even if that means from himself. … Her sanity on the other hand is the only thing we should worry about. We all know about what happened to Katerina."

"And with Barbie Klaus and pretty boy riding along like we believe they are Elena's sanity is officially is in a losing battle."

Elijah tipped his head to the side as he replied softly. "Possibly, she's a smart girl though I'm sure she knows how to keep herself from falling into their games by now. You must remember she was the one to finally get Rebecca to turn against Klaus after all. … If she could do that she can give herself that much more time for us to figure out where she is and get her away from my brother before he creates more hybrids."

"I don't like the sound of living it to fate to see if Elena will live." He replied, and he didn't. He'd already left more than his fair share of choices to fate and none of them turned out to his likings ever. He'd actually come to find that fate was more than just a bitch with him, she was sadistic and crazier than all of the crazy women he'd been with combined. … And boy did he have his list of crazies, a very long, long list of crazies alright.

"It's the only thing you can do, I will reach out to Niklaus and some of my old connections that have been keeping tabs on him for me. He'll turn up eventually and we will bring bang Elena." Elijah responded/

That seemed to cause something in his mind to crack and he felt a twitch in his eye and a pop of a vein. "Exactly how long did it take you to track your crazy brother down last time? Oh that's right nearly three hundred years!" He began as he stood up from his sitting position.

Stephan was quick to step between the two and that only angered him more. "Calm down." His little brother said. "We don't have three hundred years, Elena is human unless she founds some sort of way to stay alive without becoming a vampire she will be dead by then!"

"I understand your concern but I assure you I did catch up with him more than enough times over the years."

"You caught up with him, but he always slipped through your fingers. … We can't have that shit happen this time, he has Elena and the longer she's with him the more chances of her turning out like Katherine!"

"Damon we already know." Stephan replied softly. That only seemed to bug him more. "Then why the hell are we standing around talking about it?! We should be out there trying to find her instead the first thing we do is call the guy who's already betrayed us more than enough times!"

"Just calm down, getting angry won't help." Stephan said as he tried to force him back down. "Don't touch me! If you want to leave Elena's life in this guys hands then that's your choice, but I'm gonna go out and find her."

He walked out of the house with a migraine and he knew that he was being a fool; he hadn't a single clue as to where to start looking for Klaus or who to talk to. If a witch knew him, she was most likely working for him; if he ever tracked a lead to a human they were most likely compulsed to not speak about him to him. If he tracked down a werewolf, he would get absolutely nowhere and nothing from then as they didn't speak to vampires.

Hybrids, he scoffed. He wasn't an idiot and to get involved with them was completely idiotic, they were like mindless hyienas and they'd probably jump him and literally eat him before he could actually say anything to them.

* * *

"Turn at the dirt road." Klaus said as he put his phone back into his jacket pocket. Elena sighed they'd been driving for hours and her body was beginning to ache as she kept her position. She knew by now that they were somewhere dip Maryland and that Klaus looked to be getting more than anxious, happy even that he found a way to track werewolves down without actually having to guess or smell them out.

"How much longer are we going to be stuck in this damned contraption Nik? It's starting to feel incredibly stuffy in here." Kol whined.

Klaus turned to her with a smirk as he rolled his eyes before speaking. "Kol you're a vampire is it even possible for something to feel stuffy when you don't actually breathe?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter I want out of this damned car!" Kol replied angrily with a growl. Those blue eyes of his turned her way again before he replied. "Don't worry it'll only be a few more minutes before we reach our destination." He said.

She quirked an eyebrow questioningly at his words and it seemed the others were just as curious as they turned to him. He nudged his head to the side where she sat as he spoke once more. "Look out the window."

As she turned her head to look out just like she said she actually saw the small cabin right at the edge of the road and her breath caught in her throat as the car continued to move and the view of what was beyond the small cabin amazed her.

"Is that a? …." Rebekah lost her words as she unrolled her window. Klaus finished for her. "A colony of werewolves? Why yes, yes it is."

Beyond the small cabin were at least five more cabins and at least twice that many wood and cobblestone homes that surrounded a large house that was made from the same materials and people looked happy and were talking amongst each other and children were playing out in the open. It was nothing like she would have guessed.

The closer they got, the more people noticed them and the more people became on edge, they could obviously smell the two vampires and hybrids within the car.

"Nik you just drove us in to the lion's den." Kol said in a strained voice. "No I believe I lead us to a pack and you drove us in to their territory." Klaus replied with a dimple deepened smile.

As they pulled to a stop in the middle of the colony Elena watched as girl no more than thirteen ran away from the sight of their car and fled to the large house they had just parked in front of.

"Nik!" Rebekah cried angrily. "Oh don't get carried away with terror little sister, it's going to be another five days until they shift, and we'll be gone before then." Klaus said as he opened the car door.

Finally she spoke as she moved to the middle and leaned her head further in between the two siblings. "Is anyone else a little worried about being surrounded by an entire pack of werewolves?" She asked quietly.

Kol replied with a bite in his tone. "Had I known Elena that we were being lead to a pack I wouldn't have come along!"

"So what do we do?" She asked carefully. "I say we get out of here." Kol said as he switched the gears into reverse. "We won't get out of here fast enough Nik will have us by the tail before you can even let go of the brake!" Rebekah whispered quietly.

"Then we'll run." Kol said as he turned to look his sister in the eyes while putting the gears into park and turning the car off. "You are not leaving me here alone with Klaus and a pack of werewolves!" Elena whispered heatedly.

Kol turned to look back at her as he spoke. "Not my problem doll, you made a deal with my brother and you should have known better. I'm not going to get killed just because you don't want to be alone in this."

"Yes you will." Elena replied back. Kol turned away from her as he leaned his head on the neck brace. "Glad to know you're not selfish."

"Will you two stop it, besides Kol running isn't the smartest of ideas, it'll only provoke them into chasing." Rebekah stated. "Then what do we do?" Kol asked.

"Well I for one would stop worrying and get out of the car." They all jumped when they heard that and turned to see Klaus leaning against the backseat of the driver sides door. Elena tried to move away from him but he was quick in moving to the other side and opening the door, as he grasped her wrist and pulled her out with relative ease she cursed his speed and watched as he did the same with Rebekah.

"Come now where are those beautiful smiles?" Klaus said as he dragged them to the steps of the large house. "Nik if we live through this I'm going to kill you a hundred different ways."

"Now that's the spirit!" There was the crazy hybrid they all knew and hated. "Klaus I really think this is a bad idea." Elena said as she tried to hold her ground. Again she hated him as she was nothing more than paperweight for him to pull.

"Their right you know this could be a very bad idea …. And a dumb one as well." The three of them looked up to find a man nearing his mid forties with shaggy dark brown hair and large gray eyes, his skin was tanned and slightly olive. He was tall and slim with broad shoulders and he spoke with an accent that reminded her of Antonio Bandera's and at the same time didn't. He stared down at the three of them in disgust and scrunched his nose as well.

She pushed herself further into Klaus' side trying to become as invisible as possible, Klaus didn't seem to mind one bit as he held her tighter against himself. The action seemed to catch the werewolf's attention as he looked pointedly down at their nearly joint bodies. "You should listen to your women hybrid; besides their choice of a mate they seem smart … for vampires of course."

There was a movement from Rebekah and Klaus seemed to reel her in quickly. "My name is Klaus, not hybrid, and I have every right to be here as you do." Klaus stated as he changed the subject. His name brought on whispers within the colony and Elena could feel their stares. The man look taken back for a moment before he spoke again. "You're the vampire that started all of this."

"No I'm the hybrid that started all of this." Klaus spoke. "So tell me, what gives you the right to come upon our grounds and demand the right to speak to me?" Klaus smirked as he spoke. "So you're the alpha of the pack. …that's interesting."

"I asked you a question hybrid; don't give me a reason to kill you. Words spread about killing hybrids and I'm not shy about the action of chopping heads." That seemed to bring out Klaus' pride as he spoke. "I'd like to see you try. … and as for my right my father was a full-blooded werewolf, he was killed by my mother's husband over one thousand years ago."

"Oh a half-breed bastard … what a tale. … but a brother is a brother, leave the tics outside."

Klaus smirked as he replied haughtily. "This little blonde and the tic in the car are my siblings. … And this tic." He motioned to her by squeezing her tighter against him, as if it wasn't an impossible feat as she was practically a piece of him already. "Is human …. And my girl." Of course, again with the pet names she was beginning to get frustrated with them.

The man seemed surprised that she was human, she didn't see why though, she shouldn't smell of vampire anymore, she had taken a shower at the rest area. Then again she was just cooped up with two original vampires and a hybrid, she was sure her human scent was nearly invisible by now. … That would explain all the glaring she herself was getting.

"Then make sure your siblings don't cause any trouble. … I wouldn't want to anger you _brother._" The man said before he turned back around and proceeded into the house. Rebekah broke free from Klaus as she screeched.

"What the hell did you just get us into and how dare you call me a tic!"

* * *

**Thanks so much everyone for reading I'm already working on the next chapter and hopefully I'll be able to post it sooner than this one. So just a shout out to all those that reviewed the last chapter.**

**Lovelifegymnastics**

**Supernatural-Girl17**

**beverlie4055**

**slayerdiaries**

**kyella0203**

**Kittenkatje**

**Jackie – **_**I would like to say to you that if you do choose to start writing fanfics, don't be scared, write however you like that's exactly what it is anyways what people think it should be because I've been reading fanfics for a while now and have come to find that there are many different writing styles for fanfics just like there is to real writing and that somebody out there is going to like it and is going to want you to continue you story. I would advise though writing everything out first then proofreading like three times before posting or finding a Beta to proofread everything for you, I'd go with the Beta though, they really do help and not just by fixing you work but by helping you grow as a writer yourself and showing you what you need to improve and highlighting everything that you already do great as a writer.**_

**the killer tigeress**

**LedgersIrishCharm**

**hazelheart93**

**Also I'd like to shout out to those that favorited or places this in their follow story selection. So thanks everyone and see you next chapter.**


End file.
